Mañana, Tarde y Noche
by Bellas Flores
Summary: Hay diferentes formas de convertir en loca a Jenny... Y Mary experimenta durante todo un dia...


Era una mañana tranquila en el castillo de los Vulturis...

Jenny: Ahh!! ¿Quien te crees que eres, Mary?

Mary: ¡Yo no hice nada! – grito para hacer un puchero

Jenny: No me ganas con los pucheros ¬¬#... Mira lo que le hiciste a MI muñeca ¬¬ - contesto, mostrando una muñeca bastante bien vestida y con el cabello peinado

Mary: Fue solo un arreglo... Creí que ibas a decir "Gracias" – dijo con los ojos llorosos

Jenny: ¬¬#... Tus ganas – dijo para tirar la muñeca

En ese instante, aparecen Franco y Zero y observan la escena. Una muñeca tirada en el suelo, Mary apunto de llorar y Jenny enojadísima. Traducción: Mary había hecho algo, Jenny se molesto y aparecen esos dos. La misma rutina de siempre...

Zero se acerca a Mary y le pregunta: ¿Que hiciste ahora, May?

Mary: ¡¿Yo?!

Jenny: ¡No! ¡Tu abuela! ¬¬#

Mary: No tengo n__n

Jenny: ¬¬# Te odio...

Mary: Lo que paso fue que yo quería hacerle un regalo a Jenny y ella se enoja u__u – dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas

Zero: ¿Que querías hacer?

Mary: Quería arreglar su muñeca... Nunca supe que tenía una y en cuanto la encontré debajo de su cama, estaba sucia y fea... Asi que la arregle – dijo buscando a la muñeca y levantándola para que Zero la viera

Zero: Mmmm... Jenny ¿no exageras un poco?

Jenny: ¬¬# NO... A ella no le gusta que toque sus vestidos, ¿por que toca mis cosas?

Zero: Es una niña ¬¬

Jenny: ¿Y yo no? Solo le gano por 2 años... y unos cuantos siglos

Zero: ¬¬

En eso, Franco entra y toma la muñeca

Franco: No creo que sea tal drama, Jenn... ya sabes como es May

Jenny: ¡¿Que?!

Zero: Vamos, Mary – dijo llevándola fuera de la habitación

Franco: No tenías porque ser tan dura con ella ¬¬

En ese instante, Mary se da vuelta y hace un signo de victoria y le saca la lengua. Jenny no iba a matarla. No aún...

Paso una semana y todo seguía normal... Hasta una tarde...

Jenny: Ahh!! ¡¡Fuiste tú!! – grito señalando a Mary

Mary: ¡No! ¬¬#

Jenny: Nadie en este castillo sabe que shampoo uso... ¡Mira como me has dejado el cabello! – dijo señalando su cabello esponjado y hecho un desastre

Justo por allí pasaban Zero y Franco... de vuelta

Zero: ¿Que te paso? – dijo tratando de esconder una sonrisa

Jenny: Tu novia, paso ¬¬

Zero: ¿Que hizo ahora?

Jenny: ¡Cambio mi shampoo!

Zero: ¿Por que, May? – dijo para mirarla

Mary: Yo solo... solo quería ayudarla con su shampoo... siempre usaba el mismo y creí que ya estaba cansada – dijo poniendo pucheros y con los ojos llorosos

Franco: ¿No crees que un cambio de look te vendría bien, Jenn?

Jenny: ¡¿Las vas a apoyar?!

Zero: Vamos Mary... – dijo sacándola de la habitación, junto con Franco

Mary dio media vuelta, y le saco la lengua a Jenny para salir corriendo. Jenny enfureció. Pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron unas semanas, y Mary aún seguía tranquila. Y eso a Jenny le preocupaba. Seguramente estaría pensando en otra forma de "ayudarla".

Y dicho y hecho...

Una noche, los cuatro iban a salir a cazar cuando...

Jenny: ¡NOOO! ¡Es el colmo!

Antes de que Mary pudiera excusarse, Zero y Franco aparecieron por la puerta.

Zero: ¿Que hizo?

Jenny: ¡Mira mi armario!

Zero y Franco se acercaron para encontrar peluches, muñecas y vestidos de todo tipo.

Jenny: ¿¡Ven!? ¡Siempre se sale con la suya!

Zero: Mary... lo siento, pero esto ya es invadir el espacio personal de una persona ¬¬

Franco: Te pasaste, May

Jenny: ¡Ahí lo tienen!

Zero: ¿De que hablas?

Jenny: ¡Yo llene mi armario de estas cosas para demostrarles que siempre defendían a Mary de todo y...! – pero se corto, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, Zero y Franco habían regañado a Mary – Oh no... ¬¬

Zero: ¿Tú hiciste todo esto para que culpáramos a Mary por algo que no hizo? ¡Jenny!

Jenny: Pe-pero... yo... y tu... ¬¬

Franco: Lo siento, Jenny, pero esto no se hace – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Zero se llevo a Mary, pero esta antes, se dio la vuelta y miro a Jenny con arrepentimiento. Por un momento penso que Mary se disculparía con ella

Mary: Jenny... yo... siento que no seas tan inteligente como para meterme en problemas ;P – dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo

Jenny: ¡¡MARY!! – grito siguiendola

Jenny intento dar caza a Mary por todo el bosque hasta que amaneció.

Fin.


End file.
